In recent years, decreased prices and increased processing capability have resulted in a dramatic increase in the use of portable computing devices. Personal and professional consumers alike are attracted to portable computing devices because, among other things, some are lightweight and mobile. With portable computing devices, users can perform computing tasks in various places outside the confines of a traditional workstation area.